


Those Left to Wait and Weep

by beeberry



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: introducing my oc with Tragedy™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeberry/pseuds/beeberry
Summary: Members of Albion don't make a lot of connections, but there's still one person who needs to be informed of their deaths, and Oz is the only man available for the job.





	

Adela has met Oz something like three dozen times. The visits weren’t anything special. Adela forgets if Oz told her about the Lemonade Debacle in the spring or summer, mixes up the pranks he pulled on his fourth or fifth or tenth visit. She knows what sort of drinks and pastries he likes, knows he genuinely likes flowers and not just because they’re useful, knows he loves his team-cum-family as much as Edna does.

Oz has visited Adela just five times without Edna. He happened to pass through and dropped by with greetings from Edna. Once or twice he was alone; otherwise he was with another agent -- Fraser or Michael. He was always cheerful. Every time.

Oz is not smiling when he shows up, alone, in July. It’s horrifically hot and his shadow is small beneath him just before the usual lunch crowd begins to arrive.

Really, he is smiling. Adela spots his bright red hair, brighter in the sun, through the window. When she rushes outside, calling his name light and happy and smiling hard -- hoping Edna is behind him, but it’s good to see him even if she’s not -- he smiles at her. But it’s not an Oz smile. It’s small and hard and hurt and Adela feels her face fall.

“What’s wrong?” she asks immediately, without preamble. She had hesitated at his expression, at his whole crushed demeanor, but continues towards him to lay a hand on his arm.

“Adela, I need to tell you something.” The hurt doesn’t quite leave his face, but something like a mask comes over it. His eyes are gentle and a part of Adela wants to run away, but the greater part of her wants to sit Oz down and get him something warm despite the heat. He takes her hand. When he squeezes, always so gentle with her, she squeezes back hard.

Her voice trembles when she asks, “What is it?”

Oz gestures to one of the outdoor tables and guides her over to sit. Adela doesn’t let go of his hand, so he sits, too.

Oz takes a deep breath before he looks her in the eye again and says, “I’m so sorry, but Edna is dead.”

Adela’s breath catches in her throat and already she can feel the tears swelling. “No!” she sobs. “Oh, Oz, no!”

Oz doesn’t say anything else, just holds her hand as Adela cries, her whole body wracked with sobs as she curls over his hand in hers. He must be hurting as much as she is. Adela thinks of Edna’s smile, her laugh. Her fingers wrapped around a book, and the first time Adela got her to wrap those fingers around her hand instead. She thinks of Edna’s soft voice. She thinks of stroking Edna’s hair while hugging her to her chest, of Edna picking her up and making her scream with laughter when she stole Edna’s coffee. All the memories of Edna, bright Edna, lovely, loving Edna, the memories that are over. She thinks of how Edna will never walk through the door of Chinwag or her apartment ever again. No more would she find Edna asleep on the couch, no more kisses, no more. Adela cried for it all, and Oz sat with her.

At some point Earline came out and asked what was wrong. Adela felt her hand in her hair and turned to hug her, still sobbing, and Oz explained.

“She died in the line of duty,” he said. “Alongside her team.”

Adela pulled away from Earline, whipping her head towards Oz. She couldn’t make words, but Oz seemed to understand what she wanted to ask. He started listing names.

“Gillian, Fraser, Willow, Angie, Tim…”

Adela made a noise like a wounded animal and threw herself at Oz. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he returned the gesture with only a momentary hesitation. He was still listing names and Adela cried harder for him. She’d met many of them, even if only once or twice. Oz listed them, each member of his family. He hadn’t just lost Edna. He had lost everyone.

Oz’s voice did not waver, and it took almost to the last name before Adela felt wetness on her shoulder.


End file.
